Love Confession
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kencan sempurna mungkin gagal, tapi 'penembakan' tak boleh batal. Warning: Kuroko x Fem!Aka, AU, Gender-bend, dan OOC.


**Love Confession**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Kuroko x Fem!Akashi**

 **Warning: AU, Gender-bend dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basket**_ **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroko berdiri menunggu. Pakaiannya terlihat rapi—rambutnya tersisir tak mencuat. Ia hendak pergi kencan dengan seorang perempuan yang sudah ditaksirnya sejak bangku SMA. Kalau memang tuhan mengijinkan, hari ini Kuroko ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Kata-kata penembakan penuh makna romantis sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Begitu tertata dengan sempurna, berharap saja cintanya terbalaskan.

Kalau tidak?

Entah. Kuroko belum mempersiapkan apapun jika ia menerima penolakan. Mungkin minum beberapa kaleng bir, atau jalan-jalan sendirian, dan tidak—Kuroko tidak akan melakukan itu semua sambil menangisi kegagalannya. Ia lelaki sejati—meski tak terlalu tinggi dan wajahnya terbilang manis, ia tidak akan menangis. Masih banyak perempuan di luar sana. Lepas satu tak masalah. Meski mungkin sakitnya akan membekas lama, mengingat ini cinta yang sudah ia pendam sejak lama.

Kuroko mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya, mengecek penampilan wajah pada layar gelap benda kotak di tangan. Masih rapi dan tampan. Kuroko saja sampai pangling saat melihat wajahnya. Terima kasih kepada temannya—yang paling cerewet dan ahli merias wajah—Kise Ryouta. Pasti Kuroko akan membalas jasanya. Seperti memberinya coklat batangan atau permen lolipop—bercanda.

"Tetsuya maafkan aku karena datang terlambat."

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar—dan sangat dikenal oleh Kuroko—menyerukan namanya. Ini dia perempuan yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Menoleh dan tersenyum tipis, Kuroko hendak menyapa balik—namun sayang ia malah terhipnotis dengan penampilan perempuan itu yang begitu mempesona. Akashi Seira—berbalut _mini dress_ semi-formal dan rambut sengaja tergurai namun tersisir rapi—berhasil membuat Kuroko terdiam seketika.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko yang malah diam menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Halo?"

"A-Ah...ya..maaf aku—kau cantik sekali Akashi _-san_."

Tentu itu Kuroko berujar refleks, tak ada maksud menggombali Akashi. Itu _pure_ jujur dari hati. Kuroko memang selalu terpesona oleh penampilan Akashi tapi kali ini lebih dari biasanya. Akashi begitu sempurna tanpa celah.

"Terima kasih pujianmu Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum. "Aku senang kau suka dengan penampilanku." Kemudian melirik ke arah lain sambil satu tangan memainkan ujung rambutnya sendiri. Kalau dilihat lebih teliti lagi, rona merah terlihat samar di kedua pipinya. Semakin menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya. Sampai-sampai Kuroko hampir lupa mengedipkan mata.

"Ka-Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Akashi _-san_." Ucap keroko sedikit kikuk, tangan kanan terulur ke arah gadis di depannya. "Tak keberatan kan?"

Akashi membalas dengan anggukan berserta tawa kecil. Afeksi macam pegangan tangan bukankah sering mereka lakukan? Buat apalagi Kuroko meminta ijin kembali. Tanpa Kuroko menawarkan pun, Akashi pasti akan berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengandeng tangan Kuroko. "Kita mau kemana? Kau tak bilang apa-apa soal jalan-jalan kali ini."

Ya benar, karena ini kejutan Kuroko tak berniat memberi tahu rencana kencan yang sudah ia susun sempurna. Kuroko ingin Akashi merasa senang dengan segala rute kegiatan yang akan segera mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya ini bukan jalan-jalan mahal atau berkelas kok—hanya jalan-jalan sederhana dan murah meriah.

"Sama saja seperti jalan-jalan sebelumnya. Ke tempat-tempat yang Akashi- _san_ suka." Senyuman kecil Kuroko berikan tak kala melihat dahi Akashi yang sedikit mengkerut sebal. Sudah Kuroko duga, Akashi akan begitu. Gadis pujaannya itu tak suka dengan segala hal bernama 'rahasia'. "Akashi _-san_ tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan membawamu ke tempat yang mencurigakan."

"Tempat mencurigakan? maksudmu _love hotel_?"

DUAG

Entah apa salah papan promosi didepannya, sampai-sampai Kuroko menabraknya cukup keras. Ia jatuh terselungkup dengan wajah menghantam tanah dengan tidak main-main. Sakit, tapi untung saja tak sampai menimbulkan luka. Kenapa juga Kuroko bisa seceroboh ini di hadapan calon pacar. Malu rasanya melihat ke arah Akashi—yang saat ini tengah berjongkok disampingnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang ketara.

"Tetsuya kau tak apa?"

"Ta-Tak apa Akashi _-san_ , aku baik-baik saja." Kuroko berusaha berdiri, kemudian membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu jalanan. Sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan barusan. Kalau terus-terusan muram, nanti kencannya bisa berakhir kacau. Kuroko tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Tetsuya sebentar, kau jangan bergerak. Keningmu agak merah, bisa kau menunduk sebentar? Aku mau memeriksanya."

Kuroko mengangguk patuh, sedikit membungkukkan badannya—meski tinggi mereka tak terpaut jauh, tapi rasaya tak baik membuat Akashi menjinjitkan kaki. Perlahan sebuah sapu tangan mendarat mulus, mengelus kening Kuroko yang sepertinya memang agak terluka. Terbukti dari ringisan yang terasa begitu bahan kain itu bersentuhan langsung dengan keningnya.

"Sepertinya lecet. Makanya hati-hati, kalau jalan jangan melamun."

Kalian tau?

Seketika Kuroko merasa waktu seakan berhenti berputar dan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Akashi berdiri begitu dekat, Kuroko bahkan dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Parfum yang Akashi kenakan juga tercium semakin jelas. Begitu manis dan memabukkan. Rasanya Kuroko ingin sekali menghirup langsung wangi itu, menghirup dalam-dalam perpotongan leher Akashi yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan.

"Sakit tidak?"

Diam, Kuroko tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan segala fantasi nakal diotaknya. Bukan mesum, tapi nakal. Kuroko tak akan berani membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai Akashi. Dari pada membayangkan Kuroko lebih senang langsung melakukannya—itu harapannya kalau memang Akashi benar mau menjadi kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya kau mendengarku?"

Belum, Kuroko belum mendengar suara Akashi dengan jelas. Kini ia tengah berganti topik fantasi. Berandai-andai tengah sukses menyatakan cintanya pada Akashi. Bergandengan tangan, sambil berlarian di taman bunga. Entah apa maksudnya dengan demikian. Yang pasti Kuroko merasa senang sekali dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"...TETSUYA—"

DEG

Ah, Akashi agak meninggikan suaranya.

"—Ya?" Kuroko berjengit, sedikit merutuki kebodohan yang lagi-lagi ia lakukan. Tadi jatuh sekarang melamun. Kenapa Kuroko harus tampil tak keren di saat-saat penting seperti ini. "Maafkan aku Akashi _-san_ —"

Akashi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau melamunkan apa? Seorang wanita?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Tak ada wanita lain di hatiku selain—" Ups. Kuroko agak keceplosan. "Ma-Maksudku..itu...hm..."

Hm.

Berkedip polos, Akashi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja Kuroko lontarkan. Tak ada wanita lain? Di hati Kuroko? Lalu siapa wanita yang saat ini berada di sana? Sejauh Akashi mengenalnya, ia tak pernah sekali pun melihat Kuroko bersama wanita selain dirinya. Bukan berarti Kuroko tidak banyak yang mengincar, hanya saja Kuroko sendiri yang bilang jikalau saat ini ia tak begitu ingin memiliki pacar. Sampai-sampai Akashi sendiri harus 'menahan' lebih lama.

"Tetsuya...siapa wanita itu?"

Deg.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Deg.

Bingung melanda pikiran Kuroko. Seharusnya mereka pergi kencan lebih dulu, baru ia mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tapi kenapa kondisi malah tak mendukung rencananya tuk terjadi? Kuroko tak begitu yakin apakah ia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau memilih membatalkan niatannya.

Batal? Kesannya pecundang sekali. Tidak—tidak boleh begitu.

Sudahlah. Sudah kepalang tanggung juga. Lagipula sepertinya tak bisa lagi ia menutup-nutupi lebih lama. Ayolah Tetsuya kau pasti bisa!

"Akashi _-san_.."

Tarik nafas-hembuskan.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakan hal ini, tapi aku tak pernah berani mengatakannya..."

Lirik. Oke, Akashi mendengarkan dengan baik. Tarik nafas lagi. Hembuskan.

"Aku...Aku menyukaimu Aka—Seira _-san_."

.

.

.

.

Pfft—

"Menyukai...ku?"

Akashi tertawa pelan. Tak menjelaskan apakah ia menerima atau menolak. Kuroko ingin menyimpulkan bahwa Akashi menolaknya, tetapi melihat wajah Akashi yang memerah merona begitu membuatnya mendapat harapan. Ya meski kecil kemungkinan hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi aku ditolak ya?"

Suara tawa nan lembut pun tak terdengar lagi. Akashi kini berganti mengernyitkan dahi. Ia seakan tak menyetujui ucapan yang Kuroko keluarkan. "Kenapa Tetsuya berpikir begitu? Aku tak bilang aku menolakmu."

"Tapi kau barusan tertawa..."

Oh. Benar juga.

Akashi menyadari kesalahannya. Memang tidak sopan rasanya, begitu mendapatkan pertanyaan cinta malah membalas dengan tertawa. Ia malah membuat salah sangka. Dan hampir saja membuat Kuroko sakit hati. Tidak. Akashi tak ingin Kuroko merasakan hal seperti itu. Siapa juga yang berniat menolaknya.

"Aku juga menyukai Tetsuya."

Hening.

"...Sungguh?"

Akashi mengangguk. Wajahnya semakin merona. "Iya-"

.

.

.

Karena terlalu bersemangat—dan juga senang—Kuroko memeluk Akashi dengan erat dan lupa mereka berdua masih berada di pinggir jalan.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Cerita ini kubuat khusus untuk **Oto Ichiiyan** , ini tanda terima kasihku untuk semua support yang kamu berikan. Dan kalau tidak salah kamu pernah minta KuroFem!Aka bukan? Maaf kalau saya salah *bows*

Semoga kau suka hadiahku.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashi- _san_ sejak kapan menyukaiku?"

"Sejak kita masih SMA."

"Sama denganku berarti."

.

.

"Eh sungguh?" ucap keduanya berbarengan.


End file.
